


Anger Management 101

by bright73



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drama, Love, M/M, Roughness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-20
Updated: 2011-06-20
Packaged: 2017-10-20 14:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/213609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bright73/pseuds/bright73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is up with Nick and Warrick is on a mission.<br/>Season 6 up until Pirates of the Third Reich</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anger Management 101

He couldn't get Nick's words out of his mind.  
Torture chamber; said almost casually but with an eerie conviction. Those words had shaken Warrick’s already crumbling world. Nick was changing, becoming harder and more controlled on the surface and underneath it all Warrick sensed a volcano threatening to erupt at any time. Something about the new Nick attracted him like never before, he’d dreamt about Nick for as long as he’d known him but this, this cool demeanour he was sporting as of lately was more than he could handle.

It attracted him and scared him shitless at the same time.

The memory of their one night haunting him like a wrong needing to be rectified before he’d ever find peace again. He had known that the moment he stepped out of Nick’s house but had tried to convince himself that it would be too hard, too complicated and too intense. He’d always held the upper hand in any relationship he’d been in, always been to one to love less. Not with Nick, and that literally petrified him at times.

Especially those times he saw that suppressed longing in his buddy’s eyes before he diverted his gaze and turned cool and seemingly unemotional while Warrick watched the seething emotions soar underneath the steely control, wondering how much it would take to have it all erupt. Wanting it to explode and give him back the old Nicky, his Nicky. The way Nick had treated him as if that night never happened was tearing him apart at the seams.

And now this; the knowledge of the victims’ suffering and pain he heard in those two words. That thing he couldn’t quite understand how Nick was able to handle, the thing that made Warrick love him and simultaneously wanting to kick his ass for hurting himself by carrying the hurt of the world on his shoulders. It was like Nick had slugged him verbally and he was still reeling. Because that was exactly what these months had felt like, a slow torture that peeled Warrick’s cool off little by little.

A torture that left no other marks than a tiring sleeplessness and guilt that had him lash out at people close to him and was alienating his wife at a fast pace. And the need, that never quelling need for Nick-fucking-sweetness-and-allure-Stokes and this new Stokes-demanding-control person that drove him confused, hot and bothered and just a tad scared at times. It was all mixing up and pulling at him, divesting him of his security and leaving him wondering at the living and breathing enigma he was witnessing; the new Nick was driving him out of his mind. The way he took control, calmly and with self-confidence. Remembering the time Grissom had put him in charge and how he had managed to alienate and irritate Sara with his leadership style despite having Nick’s support made him strongly doubt himself and watching Nick take the lead without being asked and Sara never even protesting but following happily simply amazed him. All while Nick tried his best to not acknowledge what had happened between the two of them; to treat him as if he didn’t even need him. And maybe he really didn’t and it haunted Warrick more than the cared to admit.

So he had flung himself out of the lab the moment the case was laid to rest and Nick was out the door. Only to curse at the tail lights of the SUV as they mocked him turning out of his view and down the road.

The morning light was just starting to paint the sky and he sat waiting by Nick’s drive way, wondering if he had a new lover since he hadn’t gone directly home, cursing the man for even thinking about someone else. Cursing himself for the double-standards he was sporting. He was just about to drive away and go home to kick some walls in his frustration when the man parked and slid out of his car with the cell plastered to his ear. Warrick growled at the smile on Nick’s face, the man should not be smiling at anybody but him like that. As he stepped out of his car he realized he was slowly going insane from all this and had to stop and draw a deep breath, shaking his head at his own rampant emotions whenever his eyes fell on Nick. He approached the man as soundlessly as possible but Nick swirled around, startled and backed before he recognized Warrick. That revealing motion had Warrick stop and raise a hand in a disarming salute and Nick ended the call with a hurried – call you later. Leaving Warrick wondering.

Nick’s eyes were on him, calm and unyielding as so often now. It made Warrick squirm and the cool he’d always been nurturing was fading even faster under the calm gaze.

“Wazzup?” Nick asked, turning to reach in for something on the passenger side of the car. Re-emerging with a bag of groceries and his brow wrinkled at the absence of a reply. “Som’thin’ wrong?”

And Warrick wondered again who he had been talking to - who was it that brought forth the drawl. Feeling left out thinking that Nick actually talked to some one else just the way they used to, maybe confiding in them? It had been a long time since he’d said anything not work-related to Warrick. And he missed that, missed it so much it felt like a void he wouldn’t be able to bridge ever if he didn’t get to it right here and now.

“What’d ya mean by torture chamber?” he asked bluntly. “How’d you know? What did you see that no-one else saw?”

Nick’s eyes flinched before he got into his safe controlled persona. “Just a guess,” he shrugged and closed the door, casting a glance at Warrick before he turned and walked to his townhouse.

“No Nicky,” Warrick shook his head, following one step behind. “You knew.”

“Is this gonna be another lecture?” Nick asked tiredly.

“Huh? Is that what you’re breaking your back trying to do? Kill whatever you feel? Deny whatever makes you Nick Stokes?”

Arriving at Nick’s door all Warrick got was a tired look before Nick inserted his key and stepped in, forcing Warrick to slide through the narrowing slit as Nick was about to close it in his face. “Not even letting me in now?”

“Told you I’m not up for a sermon.”

“Not up for much anything lately it seems,” Warrick snarled but still followed into the kitchen and grabbed the bag from Nick’s arm to help him empty it into the fridge. Glancing into the bag he realized there was not much food, just bread, salad some kind of cheese and some tomatoes. “This all you got? Are you even eating any longer?”

“Yes. Mom, I am eating.”

“Shut up Nicky, I’m ordering out.”

“All right Mom.”

Warrick just glared at the back of his bud with his head hidden in the fridge. “Chinese?”

“You really have a very varied diet ‘Rick.” The man's head finally emerged from inside the fridge as Warrick sent another glare in the general direction from his way to the takeout menus by the phone and saw Nick place two beers on the counter.

“Is that supposed to mean somethin’?” Warrick grumbled, finger on the speed dial. “You changed your preferences or what?”

“No,” Nick seemed to loose his bearing and he sank heavily down to the stool by the kitchen table, resting his head in his hands. “Go on, make the call and get me the usual.”

And Warrick did. There was some safety left at least, something to hold on to and it gave him some solace.

 

“So?” Warrick prodded over his Chop Suey, "what’s up with you lately?”

Nick fingered the beer can and picked at his fried rice. “Nothin’s up ‘Rick.”

“Yeah, yeah, all fine and dandy, right?” The smirk on his face was very talkative and Nicky looked up, fixating him for a moment.

“Nothin’s ever good enough for you, ain’t that right?”

“Huh?” The desolation in the words had Warrick’s gathered mouthful pause in midair, his stance stiffening and the grip on the sticks faltering, causing the intended bite to fall back down into the container. Looking over the empty sticks still hovering in mid-air he narrowed his eyes. “Who’s this ‘you’ and what’s never good enough?”

“Forget it, it’s nothin’.”

This evasiveness was pissing Warrick off. It was like dragging the truth out of an obstinate 5-year old.

“Listen Bro,” pointing the sticks in Nick’s direction he lowered his voice. “I know Griss didn’t tell you about the tape, but hell he didn’t tell anyone ‘cept Archie. That what’s bugging you?”

Nick shook his head, eyes on the box in front of him, content barely touched.

“Is it the Gordon chick offing herself?”

A shiver ran through Nick and Warrick knew he was on the right track. “You aced that case man, not your fault she was a murderer. Not your fault she wasn’t able to handle the consequences of her actions and –“

Stunned he watched Nick rise from the table, sending it out of its place with the brusqueness of his moves as he walked away and had Warrick turn and watch him stalking away. Watching his bud’s back he saw one arm come up to swipe over the eyes and in that moment he was up on his own feet and chasing the fleeing man.

“Nicky,” he called, “c’mon man.” Gripping the shoulder he turned him around making him back up against the wall. “Hey, not your fault man.”

“Warrick, just shut up, will ya.” Nick was angrily wrestling him off, trying to slide under the arm Warrick had placed as hindrance. “I need to –,“ his voice trailed off and he visibly gathered himself and raised his eyes to meet Warrick’s. “What did you come here for? Really?”

“To talk to you. I know what happened and you haven’t said a word to anybody about it. What the hell is that all about? Christ man, she offed herself in front of you and you won’t even talk about it?”

“Warrick, really, what’s there to say? Maybe I should have seen it coming and stopped her, but I wasn’t able to. I failed.”

That was all Warrick really needed and he pulled the reluctant man into an embrace. “What the fuck are you talking about Nicky? You did nothing wrong. Is that what’s eating at you? Guilt? Still thinking you need to save the world? Hell you scared me today, that thing about torture chambers, how the hell did you know?” The tension in the man he was holding grew and he pushed at Warrick’s chest to get free. Warrick didn’t mind. “It’s like you knew what that girl had gone through. Like you felt it on your own skin; scared the shit outta me.”

“Not what you need right now, am I hitting the bull’s eye or what? Well ‘Rick, I’m fine, nothing wrong with me so now you can go home and forget about this. Promise not to scare the shit outta you anymore. You have my word, now move!”

Warrick took a long and hard look at the eyes of his bud and shook his head. This was not his Nick, not this coldness and evasiveness, this sudden veil over the hurt and the automatic smiles he was bestowed on a regular basis by now. He might fool others but he wasn’t fooling Warrick, he’d been around players for too long to fall for the charade Nick was acting out.

“Not goin’ anywhere Bro, not leaving you like this.” He forced Nick’s head back to the wall, and watched mesmerized as Nick laughed a cold mirthless laughter that seemed aimed right at his own lousy conscience and ripped it apart like old tattered fabric. Because Warrick knew, he knew he’d left before, he knew Nick had all the right in the world to laugh at his platitudes that really didn’t say anything. But it pissed Warrick off, pissed him off to be disregarded and seen right through.

His hand sneaked behind Nick’s back and he pulled the lips close to his own, narrowing his eyes to slits at Nick’s efficient calling of his cards. He silenced the laughter with a hard kiss, all probing tongue and wetness and pain searing through him at Nick’s continuous struggle to get free. He panted when he finally did but Nick was stone cold, looking at him with an eerie void in his usually expressive eyes.

“That what you want ‘Rick? You wanna fuck?”

He had it coming and he was ready when the push came, hard and full of anger. He took it, rejoiced in it because finally, finally there was some real emotion. Finally the wall was starting to crumble and he’d take Nick’s anger any day instead of the isolation and alienation he’d seen beginning to veil the eyes like self-inflicted cataract.

When Nick pushed at him again he tried to throw his arms around the smaller man, to hold him close but missed and accidentally one of his hands connected hard with the smaller man’s shoulder, hard enough to send Nick to the wall with a thump. There was no time to ask for forgiveness in his usual covert manner before Nick put all his weight in tackling him.

Then they were on the floor, Nick growling and fighting to get free from the hands that now were holding him with desperation. Nick rolling around and evading like a pro and Warrick had difficulties despite his larger mass. Suddenly Nick was half out of Warrick’s grip and Warrick threw all his weight on the smaller man, rolling them both around until they hit the wall by the bedroom door and he got his grip around Nick back. He’d never intended to let this happen and feeling Nick’s desperate trial to get away was affirming his theory; his Nick was slipping away from him. And he had this chance and only this to keep him. He winced when he noticed Nick’s back connecting hard with the bedroom doorframe and pulled hard at him to get him away from any possibly damaging objects.

Nick’s inherent manners obviously hindered him from pushing Warrick’s lights out and that was what finally made Warrick succeed in throwing his arms around the smaller man’s chest and clinching his arms hard enough to impede further flight attempts.

Too winded to speak Warrick just stayed flushed to Nick’s back, gasping against the neck, the scent of dampness from sweat and something wild that must be anger riled him up like nothing else before. The fact that he finally got a reaction out of Nick, even if it was anger was such a relief that he actually felt the need to kiss and cuddle his Nicky, the old Nick that actually showed what he felt and didn’t try to hide everything from everybody. “Shit man,” he finally breathed to the sensitive skin on his bud’s neck right behind the ear, not even thinking as he placed soft kisses there, breathing the tension still lingering in the room. “I don’t wanna fuck you, you dumb-ass, I want you to fuck me into the mattress.”

Nick tensed and then Warrick sensed a shiver run through him before he relaxed and let out o snort of laughter.

“Don’t laugh man,“ Warrick gasped and licked the tendon on the neck greedily, “it’s all I’ve been thinking about since, well since you know what.”

Nick’s was lying on his stomach with the side of his face pressed the to floor, pinned down by Warrick partly draped over him, hands keeping Nick’s still and lips and tongue nipping and kissing everywhere he was able to reach the damp skin. “C’mon Nicky,“ he crooned, “come on, let’s hit the sack. I need to lick you till you come babe. I need to have you inside me somehow, anyway you let me. If you’re not gonna fuck me. At least gimme that. I’m begging here and man, I swear that never happens.”

He moved to flip Nick to his side, still holding on while silently assessing that he hadn’t hurt Nick.

Nick turned his face and his eyes searched for Warrick’s, for the first time in a very long time and the look in them had Warrick reach for Nick’s lips, devouring them and moaning as Nick’s tongue slid into his mouth just as hungry and greedy as his own. Then he finally let Nick’s wrists go and buried his own fingers into Nick’s hair. It was longer now and Warrick had felt the need to touch it for weeks, just to see if it felt as soft as it looked. They never stopped kissing while Warrick rolled them over until Nick was on his back and he was on top, grinding their groins together to let Nick feel the hard-on he’d been sporting for the last ten minutes. And the moan Nick let out sent all logical reasoning crumbling and replaced it with a primal need to feel the hotness of Nick’s skin against his own. With a growl he rose to his knees, nipping at Nick’s neck and pulling the shirt open, sending the buttons flying and dove down on the erect nipple at his reach while his fingers battled the belt-buckle.

Then he stopped, temporarily wondering what the hell he was doing and looked at Nick, finding the other man with a curious smile on his lips. A smile filled with knowledge and lust, a teasing glint in the darkened eyes.

“You tease,” Warrick grunted and scooted up to rest his brow against Nick’s, “you’ve known how much I need you all along, haven’t you?”

When Nick’s hand came to rest on the back of his neck and pulled his lips to the warm wetness he had his answer and willingly let Nick take control and gave himself over completely to caressing hands and teasing lips and tongue. It was enough to feel fingers trail down and under his waistband to force a moan out of him, enough to sense the strength of the man under him as he in turn was rolled to lay flat on his back to make him ache and raise his hips for ulterior connection.

“Bed,” Nick ordered huskily and rose to pull his own pants down and Warrick obliged with his eyes glued to the moves of Nicholas Stokes - allure, temptation and steely control begging to be broken - personified. The play of muscles on chiselled abdomen, vein protruding on the inside of a tensed arm in the process of sliding down boxers had Warrick’s breath run uneven and hands shivering as he ridded himself of the clothes and reached for the man standing at the edge of the bed. He pulled him onto it and latched his mouth onto the skin, hands framing the narrow hips and eyes drinking in the movement of the abdomen as Nick inhaled and growled gutturally, moving his hands to Warrick’s shoulders before letting the air out with a rush of air and what sounded like a low curse.

Warrick smiled and let his tongue touch the tip of the erection, wetting it thoroughly before letting it slide in between his lips, filling him and sending his own cock leaking precum from anticipation. Closing his eyes he let the warm velvety skin caress his lips with every in and out move, gripping the buttocks and taking all he could get of Nick and suckled gently until Nick growled anew. This time an unmistakable sound of tightly controlled but barely withheld pleasure and need. And Warrick replied by taking him even deeper, humming around him and wetting him with saliva to allow easier glide. Buttocks now tensed as he thrust shallowly into Warrick’s mouth, Nick’s hands in his hair keeping his head still as Nicky gently fucked his mouth and sent shivers down Warrick’s spine. Then he pulled out and Warrick felt oddly empty and abandoned. He looked up to find Nick looking at him through eyes that were dark slits, formed in a desperate trial to hide the need to let go that Warrick was able to sense throughout Nick, the volcano he felt he was holding in his hands, the force underneath was just about to break free.

“Nicky,” he pleaded, licking his lips, “let it go, I’m right here and I want it. Lemme have you, don’t fucking make me always beg.”

“No,” Nick spoke with a restrained voice, “not like this.”

The finality behind the words startled Warrick to immobility and he knew Nick sensed the shiver in his hands where they rested, refusing to let go.

“Lie down ‘Rick,” Nick said, running a hand down the torso, fingertips barely touching Warrick’s erect nipple but sending darts of pleasure right down his melting spine as he fell down to lie in impatient wait while Nick opened the drawer and got the lube and condom.

He took a hold of the headboard to not crush Nick with his hunger for him when lips and teeth nibbled at his neck and fingers coated with warmed lube worked to open him up while Nick’s husky whispers rippled over his skin.

“This what you need ‘Rick? My fingers deep inside you?” Tongue playing with his earlobe and strong hand holding his hip in place while two fingers brushed the spot inside him that made his heart beat like a drum.

“Nmuh, more,” he got out as he arched up to get Nick closer still.

“Tell me man, tell me what you need from me?” Lips suckling and teeth softly nipping a hot trail down his torso, tongue finding and defining the confines of his pectorals while his free hand rubbed a tensed buttock firmly.

“Nicky, fuck it Nicky, y’know what I want.” The words were nearly unintelligible and he had to hold on to the bars of the headboard when Nick’s lips closed around his cock to not explode right then because he was desperate to prolong this and have Nick sheathed inside of him as deep as possible. And once again, he begged. Close to whimpering he pleaded for Nick to come inside of him, to fuck him hard and mercilessly drive all the neatly controlled anger he’d sensed, all the desperation and loneliness into him with every stroke. “Nhh-ickyy, dammit, now!”

And finally Nicky relented and pushed inside of him, slowly filling him up and Warrick closed his eyes and searched for more of him with impatient moves of his hips. “Harder Nicky, harder.” Nick found his prostate and the bars of the headboard squeaked when Warrick responded by thrusting towards the man holding his hips and burying himself deeply into him.

“That’s it Nicky, that’s it babe, hard and fast,” he chanted, tensing to hold back to wait for Nick. Wanting to feel the volcano erupt inside of him and send him into oblivion. But he found himself unable to hold back when Nick’s warm fist closed around his erection and that characteristic tilt of the wrist forced him over the edge with a wailed curse and the white light blinded him as he fell back onto the bed, enveloped with heat and sweat and Nick.

When he re-emerged he felt Nick hard and unmoving inside of him still. Still gasping he looked to find the man hovering over him, with a slight shiver from the immense concentration of holding back his own release.

“You okay ‘Rick?” The voice deep and vibrating, eyes still half closed and a determined gleam of misplaced pride hidden behind the lashes.

Warrick just cocked his left eyebrow, was that really necessary to ask, seeing how he was lying here, beautifully fucked right into the mattress as asked?

Nick smiled ruefully, his hands coming up by Warrick’s shoulder as if he were about to pull out.

“No way man,” Warrick scowled and wrapped his legs harder around Nick’s hips. “No way in hell you’re not coming.”

Moving his hips he felt Nick still lodged deeply inside of him, and all Warrick had to do was envelope him with his arms and legs and rock his hips to elicit a growling moan. Nick closed his eyes, unable not to answer the moves and thrust languidly in response before Warrick upped the ante and raised the pace. Resting on his elbows with his fists gripping the sheet Nick threw his head back and tried to hold on to the rapidly slipping control. Warrick’s eyes narrowed and he gripped the buttocks and pulled the man flush to his own body, nipping at the collarbone and licking a sloppy trail up the exposed neck. “No way you’re holding this from me man, no way in hell.”

Nick shuddered once and drove deeper in, Warrick bit down on the tendon, Nick shuddered again, sending his entire body reverberating and Warrick pushed up and clenched around the erection and grinned victoriously as Nick tensed and pushed into him hard and growled his name when he finally let go in a long spasmodic release that involved every cell in his body with its intensity. Warrick was literally able to feel every wave washing through Nick’s body, rendering him breathless and totally helpless.

Warrick pulled the still shuddering body close to his own and kissed the sweaty temple. “That’s it Nicky, anger management 101, that’s what I wanted. Just give it all to me man, all you’ve been keeping inside.” He felt Nick relax against him, one last small shudder running through him before he let out the breath he’d been holding and gasped for more air. “That’s my man,” Warrick crooned and let his legs slide down to rest on Nick’s, “let them demons all out Nicky. Let me have them.”

Nick lay heavy and lax on his chest, Warrick mumbling nonsense to him, rubbing his back and peppering kisses on the sweaty brow, not believing the amount of tenderness he felt towards his bud. It still scared the living daylight out of him that he was this ready to give up control when Nick Stokes was involved.

“Mm cjushin ya,” Nick mumbled.

“Huh?”

“I’m crushing you,” Nick raised his head, looking at him, a beautiful tinge of red coloring his cheeks. “I gotta pull out and get you cleaned up and let you take a breather. I’m sorry for going off on you like that.”

“Would you shut up man,” Warrick groaned, both in exasperation and loss as Nick pulled out and reached for the edge of the sheet to clean Warrick up.

“No need man, we’ll take a shower later, let’s just bag some z’s first, I’m exhausted. I’ll even sleep on the wet spot.”

“You gonna sleep here?” Nick asked, looking stunned where he was hoisted partly above Warrick, their legs still entwined.

“You throwing me out?” Warrick mumbled, relieving Nick of the condom and dropping it to the floor, making Nick roll his eyes in disgust and Warrick grinned before gripping Nick’s wrist and tugging at it. “Would you lie down already, I need some cuddling.”

“What about -?”

“Shhh man,” Warrick interrupted, closing his eyes. “I’ll handle that later, lemme get some sleep coz’ you wore me out. I haven’t made love since last time you and I had that glorious moment, just so you know.”

“You’re kidding.”

Warrick cracked an eye open and looked at the man hovering over him, chest beautifully flushed and sheet still in hand. Jaw on proverbial floor.

Warrick reached out to pull the sheet free and wrestle Nick down to his side in order to get some rest, wrapping himself decisively around the man and pulling Nick’s head to rest on his shoulder, twining his fingers into the soft hair and literally melting as Nick’s right hand sneaked in to rest under his neck, thumb moving up to draw small, lazy circles behind his ear. Warrick had to fight himself not to turn his head and suck the thumb into his mouth, but there’d be time for such games later. Now he needed other things, things like Nick Stokes sleeping draped over him.

“Just couldn’t, blasted puppy eyes kept reminding me what a moron I’ve been. And then there was visions of mentioned puppy eyes going all black and -, well you get the drift.” He kissed the top of the head resting on him, hair tickling deliciously. “I should really whoop your skinny white ass for doing this to me.”

“I –“

“Shut up Nicky, we’ll take the rest when we wake up. I know there’s a lot to sort out but you’re not getting rid of me this time. Just get some sleep.”

“You sure?” Nick voice was a sleepy drawl barely audible from where he had buried his face in the crook of Warrick’s neck and shoulder.

“Gimme a couple o’hours and I’ll prove it all over again you dumb-ass.”

Warrick grinned at the snort of laughter he received as reply from the man he was clutching. “Like you didn’t know we’d end up like this,” he mumbled, “could’a told me sooner that’s all.”

“’Rick, shut up and catch some z’s,” came the mumbled reply.

“That’s my Nicky,” Warrick purred, “all opinionated and bossy.” He placed a sloppy kiss on the temple for emphasis, chuckling at the muttered protest. “An’ always has to have to last word.”

“Ya betcha.” the man uttered, half asleep, with his nose pressed to Warrick’s neck, happily corroborating his thesis.


End file.
